A Woman's Touch
by Bethany89
Summary: Endymion learns the difference of a woman's touch.


The whiskey poured down his throat like warm caramel honey melting under the summer sun, the ice clinking as they toppled against the glass. He took a few sips and then laid his head back, one leg stretched out on the hidden alcove as he stared up at the moon deep in contemplation.

The moon was full tonight and its light shone out bright in its purity but remained cold like the dead lump of rock it truly was. Once there was a time where its beauty mesmerized him, young as he was, he was easily enchanted by its mysteries and by _her_.

He tsked, disgusted by how easily influenced he had been, in that life and the next. Now nearly a thousand years later he was no woman's fool and certainly not his mistress from the moon.

Oh yes, he was married to her still, even made love to her when she wished it—though now a rare occasion—but he was a King and there were eight other women at his _immediate_ disposal. Eight lonely soldiers who had never known a man's touch, though their eyes beckoned like sirens, their bodies having been made to be pleased.

He had started with Mercury, sweet susceptible little Mercury. God she had been easy to seduce. She'd been alone in her office when he'd found her. Burning the night away on some research project that would combine magic with lab created bodies to return the souls of those they had lost during the creation of Crystal Tokyo. Like they needed more people around that could never die.

He would lean over her shoulder, supposedly to admire her work as his fingers brushed against hers—always accidentally of course. It had taken several nights of this, working slowly so she'd never know his intentions. Finally one evening she had had enough, turning on him like a viper only to find his lips pressing hard against her. She succumbed instantly under his touch. Gasping—sighing—she was a timid gentle partner and he matched her movements as he took her right there on her sterilized work desk.

She had a feather like touch. Whenever he felt the need for something light, he'd go to her. Just like how whenever he wanted something angry and hot as hell he went to Mars. Beautiful, pale Mars with jet black hair and stiletto heels. She had been easy too. She hated him of course, hated what he did to her, how he made her feel. But she couldn't stop; she had wanted it just as badly, since she first laid eyes on him in fact.

He had purposely angered her one day and then pressed her to the wall, wrapping her thighs around him even as he silenced her indignant protests with his lips. His lips had bled for that, and most times he'd walk away with scratches that needed to be healed before anyone could see. But god he loved fucking her. She was rough and furious and she drove him wild just thinking about it, but she was still just another notch on his belt.

Jupiter had been harder to catch, loyal as she was to Serenity, nothing he did registered with her on her romantic radar until he thought to use her emotional side to his advantage. Sitting on the sofa, crying over the shared memories of being orphaned early in life, they had comforted each other through touch. The experience was a rollercoaster of feelings and he rode the storm—and her—until both settled down. Every time with her was like that. It was those times, and only then, that he ever felt close to the old Mamoru he once was. The man before his wife had turned into a cold and heartless being; before she started ignoring him, most likely for that freak that couldn't decide if she was male or female, Seiya. It reminded him of the man who used to have a heart as well. As quickly as those feelings came though, they faded just as easily and soon he was moving on to his next conquest.

Being with Saturn would have felt wrong, except she had matured to an eternal age of 18. Still, he couldn't deny the turn on he felt as he watched the way her plaid skirt brush against her thighs. Though she was the Scout of Destruction, her magic was well suited towards healing as it enabled her to kill off poisonous cells and the like, and he had taken advantage of the situation by becoming her tutor. From there it had been simply a matter of time. A whisper in her ear here, a soft kiss there and soon his hand was slipping up her skirt and she was crying his name. Sex with her was a double taboo and he loved every second of it.

He had taken Pluto next, though mostly because he could. She loved him and had been the easiest of all. A few pretty words, a term of endearment or two and she was on her knees, his hands buried deep within her dark locks. It was almost unfulfilling in a way and his times with her always left him unsatisfied, though he kept coming back since she seemed so eager to try and please him. No…sex with Pluto always felt cheap, he much preferred something a little more challenging to obtain.

Like the only other couple amongst the Scouts. He'd gone to them honest and upfront…mostly. He wanted to know what a threesome was like and he'd heard that they were open to experimenting with others. While Neptune had been immediately intrigued, Uranus had been adamantly opposed, not entirely unexpected. So he played on her suspicions towards Serenity. What about Seiya? Hadn't she been a little too close to Serenity? What was between them? Why did she always go with just Venus when visiting their planet?

He played on her doubts about her Queen but it was the surprising aid of Neptune that finally swayed her to his way of thinking. She caved in, admitting it was probably okay just this once. It had been sexy and sensual—everything you'd assume—but it hadn't ended at one, and not always with both women there.

Neptune approached him first, luring him away after an impromptu meeting with the leaders of their nation. Sensuality flowed from her and she moved like waves as he got lost in her depths. With Neptune he felt like a drowning man that never wanted to surface. Sex with her was never quick and he enjoyed their hours' long sessions immensely.

Uranus on the other hand was a much faster pace, though she too was an all day event. She had come to him after one of their "joint sessions" with Neptune, annoyed with how he had taken the lead. _She_ would be the dominate one. And so she was, until he wrestled her for it. Uranus was violent and rough, constantly in motion—much like Mars—but while sex with Mars was always hot and angry, fucking Uranus was all about domination. Oh he loved pinning her to the floor, ramming into her from behind as she fought to keep the pleasure off her face. Eventually she'd be able to flip him over, only to be pinned beneath him again, biting into his shoulder to keep from alerting the castle with her screams. Yes, fucking Neptune and Uranus was some of the best action he'd gotten since his Golden Kingdom days…but it wasn't enough.

No…lately his mind had been on one woman. One he had yet to taste but was already watering at the mouth for.

He downed his glass and chucked it against the wall, shattering it into a million glittering pieces as it captured the moonlight. Tonight he would have her and end her ridiculous games. He strode down the hallway, not caring about who he might wake.

He had saved her for last. Maybe because she looked like _her_, maybe because he knew she'd be the most difficult to obtain or maybe because he'd felt, as the Goddess of Love and all things clearly sexual, she'd be the epitome of it all. Would there be a need for the others once he finally had her?

He strolled out into the empty courtyard, searching for her trademark golden hair but not finding it there. She was probably at the meeting. It should have been obvious but he was losing his sense with want.

Five months he had dreamed of this woman. Five months of dreaming of her caressing Mercury, of her limbs entwined with Mars. Five months of her groping Jupiter, or her pushing Pluto's head between her toned thighs. Five months of chaste kisses and knowing glances with Saturn. Five months of her licking, sucking, rubbing and grinding against Uranus and Neptune. Five months of no sleep.

When she wasn't disturbing his dreams she was haunting his thoughts during the day. He imagined thrusting his tongue down her throat, nibbling along her thighs and licking her sweet center. He imagined her deep red lips wrapped around his cock as she blew his mind. But most often, he just imagined fucking her senseless, just pure animalistic instinct driving him on as his mind went blank with ecstasy. He wanted to fuck her. He needed to fuck her. But she always seemed to be just out of reach.

Never was there a moment she was alone, though she held his eyes with her gaze, amusement shining across her face. She wanted a chase it seemed, knowing full well what the end would be. They would dance around each other, each moving when the other did, the distance apart unchanging. It was an endless game of cat and mouse. Tonight that would end. He had had enough.

Mercury and Saturn were presenting the fruits of their experiments and everyone but he was to attend. He slipped into Venus' room, admiring the lit candles soft light and her arousing perfume that still lingered in the air. His fingers dug into her pale silk sheets imagining her tan legs gliding along the material as she reached for him. He would have her tonight.

His eyes glanced at the small wooden clock on her shelf. A quarter past midnight. Surely this presentation wouldn't still be going on? A noise caught his attention and he made his way out to the veranda to investigate.

It opened to her garden, filled with perfumed flowers and aphrodisiac fruits. There was even a fountain with two Greek lovers embracing on top. It was there he spotted her, golden hair thrown back as she commanded her lover to thrust harder, riding her lover into the oblivion that was denied to him. Her eyes caught his after a moment and she flashed a wicked grin before catching her lover's lips with her own, her fingers pulling his silver stands hard as she screamed into his mouth.

At that moment Endymion recalled his situation and he felt his blood boil in rage. How dare this man take what should have been his, what he had waited for all this time. And that whore of Venus, she had the nerve to tease him all this time, only to fuck a random foot soldier? Did she do this just to fuck with him?

He stormed out into the garden, his back arched in his most commanding pose. Venus noticed him first, gracefully spinning one leg off the man's lap while simultaneously allowing her skirts to fall back to the earth. Endymion clenched his fists as he noted Venus' body was placed just right as to allow the man privacy to adjust his clothes.

"What can I do for you at this late hour, King Endymion?" Venus greeted cordially.

He glared daggers at her, though it only amused her more.

"Who's the man Venus?"

She pretended to pout, a move she had perfected centuries ago. "You weren't supposed to find out until tomorrow."

"Venus," called a smooth, deep voice—the man's—behind her.

Her eyes softened at his tone and she step to the side as he stepped forward. Endymion's eyes widened as he took in the man's features. Silver hair, blue-grey eyes, a strong jaw with perfectly balanced features…

"My king," Kunzite bowed, "I apologize for meeting you like this. You weren't supposed to know of us until tomorrow."

"How can this be?" Endymion gasped, his fingers automatically reaching towards his left breast pocket for the stones he no longer kept there.

"Neo-Queen Serenity," Venus whispered; her voice as cool as the blade she wielded on the battlefield.

"It had always been her wish to return them to you, but with their bodies destroyed and so long ago, she needed Mercury's and Saturn's help with cell growth and manipulation."

Her eyes held his and he felt his body go cold as ice. "After the rise of Crystal Tokyo, all significant data was lost and we were occupied with caring for the people for a time." She arched one beautiful curved brow, "Luckily, Yaten and Taiki of the Sailor Starlights from Kinmoku had data that was able to aid us in our goal."

"All this time?" he whispered; his voice waif like.

"All this time."

A single tear rolled down his cheek as only one word could form in his mind.

"_Usako"_

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, just wanted to give you something for Halloween though I don't like scary...so I went angst. I hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


End file.
